Russian Roulette
by DarkAndDeviant
Summary: Spoiler I KILLED IGGY! D:
1. Russian Roulette

**RUSSIANROULETTE**

I walked down the cold ally ways of Russia to a room that Ivan had told me to go to. I turned left to a single door with a single dim light hanging above it. I opened the door, only to be greeted by many familiar faces. Arthur, Ludwig, Gilbert, and the host, Ivan, were all there. "привет, Alfred." Ivan greeted me, his award winning smile was on his face. "Hi." I replied. "So, what're doing here?" I asked everyone. "Russian Roulette." Arthur replied with a sigh. "Why are we playing this again?" He asked Ivan, he just smiled. "Well, I thought that we should play something interesting for once." He said, and smiled at everyone. Ludwig sighed. "Well, I have the gun." He said, and placed a revolver on the center of the table. I sat next to Arthur. "Are you okay Al?" He whispered to me. My heart was pounding a little faster than the normal beat. Arthur placed a hand on mine, and I flinched a bit. "Are you okay?" He asked me again. "Uh, yeah. Just nervous." I replied quietly. Ivan then took the gun in hand, he inserted a bullet in a slot, then spun the chamber, then placed it on the table again. "Shall we start now, da?" He asked us, we nodded, and he spun the gun. Round and round it went, and I my heart was pounding faster as a counted how many times it passed me. One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... and it stopped. The first person to try his luck was Ludwig. So he took the gun, positioned it at his head, and pulled the trigger. Blank. Ludwig was still fine. "Wunderbar." He said quietly, and spun the chamber. "Which way are we passing the gun?" He asked Ivan. "Pass it on to Arthur." Ivan said, he still had his smile on. I squeezed Arthur's hand, because I knew that if Arthur would be fine, then I would be the one to test my luck after him. I was worried about Arthur too. Not so much the Ruski sitting next to me, he was the one who started this mess.

Arthur took the gun, placed the barrel against his head, slowly pulled the trigger, and, click. Nothing happened, Arthur sighed, so did I. But I tensed up again as Arthur pulled his hand away from mine, even if it was just to spin the chamber. But I was still really nervous as I was given the gun. I took Arthur's hand again. "You know, Ivan. I still don't know I we're playing this." I asked. "It's like I said, da. I just wanted to play an interesting game for once. Da?" Ivan said, still smiling. So I took the gun with my free hand, and put it up to my head, I closed my eyes tightly, and slowly pulled the trigger. Click. No bullet. I sighed shakily. And gave the gun to Ivan. He happily spun the chamber, and without hesitation, put the gun up to his head, and pulled the trigger, nothing happened. He spun the chamber again, and gave the gun to Gilbert. "Ugh. Why should I play this game?" He complained. "I'm clearly too awesome to be killed, let alone death by Russian Roulette."

"Just pull the trigger and get it over with you albino git."

"Alright, alright. Geez you don't have get all mad and stuff Lipton."

Arthur pouted, he didn't like being called Lipton, just because he was a tea lover. Anyway, Gilbert took the gun, put it up to his head, and quickly pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He yawned, and continued to look very bored. He spun the chamber, and gave it to his brother.

This cycle continued for a while, none of us were dead. Yet.

Arthur's turn came around again, and some how, Ludwig was half drunk. "Here, since we've been having so much luck with one spin of the chamber, let's trying not spinning it at all." He said. Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, I just wanna get home, and quick. It's already like-" He checked his watch, "fu... It's already 10 in the morning." We all agreed with Ludwig, and the gun went around once. It was Arthur's turn again. And I knew that the one to get shot was either me, or him. At that moment, I **was** ready to die. I didn't want to loose Arthur. I could tell that Arthur was nervous, but, his expression quickly changed to horror. Like he saw a ghost or something. I know now what he was afraid of. He hesitantly took the gun, he was shaking. And I don't know exactly what he said at the time, but I know it was for me. He slowly pulled the trigger, and...

He was gone...

When Arthur pulled the trigger, and he was falling, I caught him. His blood got on my clothing, but it didn't matter. I was mentally traumatized. "Oh well. His luck ran out I guess." Ivan said, he still sounded cheerful. Man, I wanted to start World War 3 right there. But I couldn't. Ludwig got up, took his gun, cleaned it of Arthur's blood, reloaded it, then gave it to me. I looked up at the German, he gave me a stern, sober look. "Do what you want." He said, then he left the room, leaving a crack in the wall from slamming the door too hard. I looked at Arthur's body, then at Ludwig's gun, just then, I could hear Gilbert get up swiftly, and I heard the cling of metal against metal. I turned around, then I saw that Gilbert blocked Ivan's lead pipe with his sword. "Гилберт, держаться подальше от пути." Ivan said. "Nein." Gilbert replied. I got up, taking Ludwig's gun, and I aimed at Ivan. We stood that way for a while, until Ivan withdrew he pipe. "I'll let you be. For now." He said, then left quietly. Gilbert put his sword back in it's sheath. "Thanks." I said. Gilbert nodded. I put Ludwig's gun in my pocket, and started to leave. I didn't want to see Arthur's body anymore. It was too painful. To see my beloved brother, lying there, dead. It was unbearable. But Gilbert stopped me right as I opened the door. "Hey, I'm sorry." He said. "Hmph, why're **you** apologizing?" I replied grimly. "Because, I would've disagreed to the no spinning the chamber idea if I knew the bullet wasn't going to embed Ivan's head." He sounded like it was normal to say such a thing, I turned to look at him. "But you and him are-"

"Not anymore." He cut me off. "He was being a real jerk, and I challenged him to Russian Roulette. But..." He continued to explain to me the past events.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Flash Back-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

(Gilbert's Point of View)

Ivan hugged me from behind while I was sorting out some paper work. "Доброе утро, мой подсолнечника." He said cheerfully, I didn't reply. "Gilbert?" He asked. I just hummed a "what". "Are you still mad about yesterday?" He asked me. I didn't reply. He finally got off of me, and walked to the window next to me. "It's snowing again today, da?" He pointed out. "Yeah." I said dimly. He looked at me, and attempted to kiss me. I slapped his hand away, grabbed the only important papers that I had to give to Lithuania, and stormed out of the room.

Later, I met up with Lithuania at Poland's place, that pinkish hell hole was unbearable to look at, but I had to. I sprawled the papers on the coffee table, and sat in a chair opposite of Poland and Lithuania's. "You look like, totally mad right now. Like, what happened?" Poland asked. "It's none of your business." I replied. "Let's just get to work." And we did. It was all seriousness for me, the mood would be killed at times when Poland would complain about being hungry or thirst, or bored.

When I got home, I was greeted by none other than Ivan. He was smiling at me, and came in to give me a hug, but I pushed him out of the way, and tossed my brief case on the floor, and flopped onto my couch. Gilbird flew over and perched on my shoulder. Russia frowned. "Why're you ignoring me Gilbert?" He asked like a pouting child. I ignored him, and flipped on the TV, and watched the only thing on, updates about Germany's new prime minister's recent speeches.

Ivan sat next to me. I scooted away from him, and placed a barrier of couch pillows between him and me. "Pretend that's the Berlin Wall Gilly." I told Gilbird, he chirped as a reply. Russia pouted. "Why're you still so mad at me?" Ivan persisted. I got up, and Gilbird flew away to safety. "You know what I think our next activity should be?" I said with fire in my eyes. "Russian Roulette. Just the both of us, one o'clock in the morning tomorrow, some place secret. How 'bout that?" I said, Ivan nodded, his smile was gone, and he got up. "Okay then. It's a deal."

It was the promised date and time, I walked down the ally way that Ivan had told me to go, and entered the promised room. And what I found wasn't just Ivan, oh no, but I saw my brother, and Arthur. I got furious, I grabbed Ivan's coat collar, and pulled him closer to my face. "Why The Hell Are These Two Here?! It Was Supposed To Be Just You And Me Dammit!" I yelled, Ivan smiled at me. "I thought it would be more interesting if more us played." I let him fall back into his seat, and sat next to Ludwig. I was still irritated, and when Alfred walked in, I was ready to explode, then I just got bored immediately.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-End Flash Back-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I starred at Gilbert for a while, and sighed. "So, this was originally your idea to play, but Ivan's to get us mixed in?" I asked. He nodded. "So I'm, really, **really**, sorry Alfred." He apologized again, I shook my head. "I'm still going after Ivan." I replied. "I'll be your ally." Gilbert offered, I accepted. And we both left together.


	2. World War 3

**WORLD WAR 3**

I was getting ready to attack Russia when my sister, Emily, interrupted me. "You know, you don't have to do this." She said. "I don't care. I'm bombing that bastard, and nothing's stopping me." I said, and I continued to load atomic bombs onto air crafts. Then, Matthew came along. He placed a hand on my shoulder, I stopped what I was doing. "You really don't have to do this Al." He said in his quiet voice. I sighed. "I won't feel right until I do."

"Please! Don't do this bro. For us?" Emily persisted. I finished placing the bomb that was in my hands onto the plane, and turned around. "That Son Of A Bitch Practically Made Arthur Shoot Himself, Emily! Do You Think That I Can Just Live Knowing That He's Still Alive, Healthy As Ever, And As Happy As Can Be?! **NO**!" I shouted. Emily flinched, and Matthew just stood there with a shocked expression. I then continued loading the bombs, double time.

When I was finished, I began having soldiers armed, and I called Gilbert. "You ready?" I asked. "Yeah. I got Ludwig, Francis, and Antonio to help us out too." He said. I nodded. "Good. We need all the help we can get, I'll ask Mathew to help out too." Gilbert approved, and we hung up. Matthew, who was apparently listening to the entire conversation, looked at me. "I'll fight. Only if you promise not to go over board and start slaughtering everything." He said, I then started reminiscing about the Vietnam War. I was so hot blooded, pumped, and angry that I lost control and started killing everyone and everything. I shook my head at the memory. "I'll try not to..." I said, and left the room.

The next day, my American troops and Matthew's Canadian troops were transported over to our rendezvous point, Berlin. However, I didn't stay for greetings. Instead, I went to Britain, to attend Arthur's... funeral. I met up with Alice, Arthur's sister, at the Lincoln Cathedral. I wore the same suit that Arthur gave when I was younger, at this point in time, it fit me perfectly. Alice had me sit next to her at the front row seats. Almost all of Britain that could fit in the cathedral was attending, the high society people especially. After the speeches were over we were moved outside to where Arthur would be buried. I tried to hold in tears, but I just let them fall and roll down my cheeks. There was a Celtic woman singing a song that I couldn't understand. It was a sad, but beautiful song. Before Arthur was buried completely, we were allowed to say a few more silent words. When I was allowed to I didn't know what else to say, but the truth. "Thanks... bro. For everything. For taking me in as your own, and caring for me, raising me. And being my best friend. I, don't know what else to say, I was never good at this sort of thing, hehe..." I paused for a while. "Thanks again, Arthur." I whispered again, and my knees gave in, and I fell. I cried, I didn't care that there were people around me, I just let it out. And then, the grave care takers went ahead and covered him. And as everybody else left, I stayed, and so did Alice. It started to rain, Alice took the liberty and returned to the building, I still sat there. I could tell that I was getting cried out as no more tears fell. I just felt to cold rain beating on my back, until, then rain seemingly stopped. I looked up and saw that Alice had come back hi an umbrella. "You'll catch a cold you idiot." She said in a low tone. But I knew that she was still really sad. I got up, and brushed the soil off of my knees. And started to walk away with Alice, I stopped to look back at Arthur's grave. And then I continued to walk away with my head down.

Later, when I got back to my hotel room in Berlin with Matthew, I got some clean sleep wear, and immediately went to the shower. As I took my shirt off, I found a scar on my shoulder, and I remembered that during the Revolutionary War, when Arthur came at me and disarmed me of my gun, the impact hit my shoulder as well, and it left a scar. I shook my head to clear my mind, and proceeded to the shower. And as the hot water ran down my body, I started to think about the time when Francis and Arthur found out about me. I remembered that they just fought over me, then resulted to trying to bribe me. Arthur failed at that though. He turned from being so kind and friendly, to immediately turning into a creepy, desperate freak. France succeeded only because I had a weakness for food. But when I saw Arthur's disappointment, I rushed over, and became **his** little brother. He was a really great big bro. We were pretty close. Then the Revolutionary War came, I was just as desperate to get my independence as he was of being my brother. In the end, it all came to this. I started to cry again, I leaned against the wall of the shower, and then slid into a sitting position, and I just cried. I wasn't even sure if Mattie could hear me, but I didn't really care. I've never missed Arthur this much in my entire life, and now, just because of a stupid game of Russian Roulette, Arthur seems farther away from me than he's ever been.

After I finally got out of the shower, I crawled into my bed, and hugged my extra pillow. Mattie came over and sat next to me. "Know that you and Arthur were close Al." He said to me. "And I feel sorry. But I still don't think this war is necessary, eh?" He said, I ignored him. I still wasn't stopping the war. I couldn't forgive Ivan for getting us mixed into his own problems, and ending up getting someone other than himself or Gilbert killed. Of course, I didn't want Gilbert to die. He saved my ass in the Revolutionary War. Ivan's been my enemy for as long as I can remember.

Morning came, and Mattie's polar bear, Kumajiro, was literally jumping on me. I groaned. "What time is it?" I asked groggily, and the bear stopped jumping. "It's 11 o'clock." He said, I lied back down, then my eyes popped back open and I flung myself out of the bed, I threw my regular clothes on, and ran down stairs to the lobby, and out of the building to the battle strategy meeting. "I'm So Sorry I'm Late Guys! I Was Asleep And Mattie's Bear Was Like-" I paused as everyone was staring at me. Then Mattie walked up from behind me. "Don't worry, we're half an hour early." He said calmly. My gaze followed him as he entered the room. "What?" I asked in shock. "Half an hour early?" I questioned, and everybody nodded. "Oh. Well..." I said, then a went to my seat. "Let me know when thirty minutes passed." I said, then I went back to sleep right there. "Well, now that your here, we'll have to start the meeting before we forget everything we had on mind." Francis implied, everyone agreed. I sighed. "Okay. So, entry." Ludwig started. I rose my hand lazily. "My airforce would start dropping bombs on the Ruskis." I said sleepily. "Okay. After that?" Ludwig continued. "My airforce follows Al's and shoots at the Russian troops. Aiming for the tanks." Mattie added. "Wunderbar" Ludwig said. "And then the rest of us charge in on foot." Gilbert declared.

The meeting continued for a while, and when it was over, I was fully awake, and we commenced on with our battle plan.  
My airforce and Mattie's flew over Russia. Me being the leader of the American force, was also in a plane myself. I signaled two of my team members to circle around the Moscow region, me and another plane went further east. Mattie had his planes do the same. I released a bomb, and swiftly flew away to a safer distance as I heard the bomb explode. I felt my plane vibrate as the force reverberated a long distance. "Did anybody else feel that?" I asked my team through the radio. "Yes sir." They replied. "That's what near victory feels like dudes." I said again, my co-pilot laughed.

I heard Mattie's team shooting at the Ruskis, just when I got a call from Emily. I answered using my radio transmissions. "Yo. I'm kinda busy right now Em." I said. "Alfred! They're Here!" She shouted in the phone, then I heard her scream, and an explosion. "Emily!" I yelled. Then the phone hung up, or I lost connection. "Shit." I said to myself. "Guys, Francey-Pants, you hear me?" I asked. "Oui?" Francis replied. "Have some of your people and others go to my country. Emily just called and it sounded like some of the Ruskis are attacking there." I reported. "Oui Alfred. I'll have them ready right away." He said, and then I bombed another city in Russia before turning back to America. I found one of Mattie's planes and signaled them to follow me, and they did. And we proceeded back to America, I could tell that Gilbert and the others were watching me go back. I had to. I didn't want to lose another sibling.  
As I passed over New York, the Statue of Liberty was missing a whole chunk of her dress, and the city itself was up in flames. Mattie's planes shot accurately at the Russians. And I saw a German aircraft follow me, probably carrying my back-up. And I was right. French, Spanish, German, Canadian, British and American troops practically poured out of the landing aircraft, my planes accurately shot the Russians, and cleverly dodged my allies. Just then, one of my engines got damaged from being shot. "Sir! We're going down!" My co-pilot informed. "I know! Eject now! I'll fly this baby to the ocean." I ordered, he listened. After he ejected, I turned the plane around, then ejected myself. And as I planned, the plane flew right into the sea, and exploded on impact. I sighed. "Now isn't the time to relax, I gotta find Emily." I said to myself.

I landed behind French barriers. And I immediately took an RPG, some ammo, ran for a vehicle, took my co-pilot with me, and headed for my place.  
When we got there, the place was obviously attacked. "Sir, what're we doing here?" My assistant asked. "To see if my sister's okay." I replied, I unlocked the safety of the RPG, and headed into my house, I walked over mounds of rubble, and when I found Emily, I ran to her side. She was unconscious but not dead, I sighed, then I heard the ceiling creak, and I knew the house was going to collapse, so I carried Emily out of the house, and over to safety. I placed her in the back of the car. "Hey, you drive. I'll stay in the back and make sure Emily stays safe." I said, my assistant nodded, and he got in the driver's seat, I sat with Emily.

We got back to the French, and I handed Emily into the nurses' care. I, however, went into the battle field in search of Ivan. I was searching, and I was going to kill him on sight. I shot down any Russian soldier that got in my way. I didn't care about the others, just those that were in the way, and Ivan.  
After a while of searching and wasting ammunition, I finally found the only Russian with a lead pipe and a maniacal smile on his face. "Hey! Ivan!" I called out, he stopped bashing in heads, and turned to me. "Well hello my friend." He started. "You finally decided to show your face here da?" He said. "Psh, I'm only here to avenge Arthur." I replied stubbornly. Ivan just smiled. "Well? We will finish this now, da?" He said. I held up my chainsaw, since my RPG ran out of ammo, and gave Ivan a determined looked. "Yeah I'll make sure that I don't ruin your scarf and try to aim for your stomach okay Ruski?" I said, Ivan's smile turned into one of an insane mad man, and he came running my way, I put on my hockey mask, turned on my chainsaw, and charged into attack. I came into attack from above by jumping into the air, and attempting to slice him down the middle, but my chainsaw ricocheted from Ivan's pipe. I made a back flip, and landed on my feet. Ivan swiftly charged at me, I blocked his pipe with my chainsaw, and pushed him away from me. I then went to dive into attack, I swung the chainsaw at his head, but only cut a few locks of his hair, and he threw me in the air, and I landed on my face, making my chainsaw spin and slide away from my reach. Ivan then stepped on my back, pinning me down. "Now, what was all of that about 'aiming for my stomach'?" He asked sarcastically. I grunted, and tried to get Ivan off of me, but I failed. "Hm... I thought you were supposed to be strong super human, da?" He asked, again with sarcasm in his voice. I growled. "You... bastard..." I managed to say, and he squished me closer to the ground. "I wonder if you could be flat if I squish you, like how Raivis can shrink if I squish **him**." He said. "Don't compare me to that Latvian!" I grunted, and then I let out a slight shriek as I was being squished harder. It felt almost as if my bones were about to break. I heard Ivan chuckle. My vision started to blur, and my breath became short. "Can't... breathe..." I squeaked, and then, I felt Ivan get off. I still couldn't hardly move though. He crouched over me, and grabbed my hair, forcing me to look into his dark, violet eyes. "Fufufu... Yeah, some strong hero alright." He mocked. "D-dammit..." I managed to say, and he dropped me back to the ground, I felt my strength regaining, and I could move my arms, and slightly move my legs, just enough to get to a body nearby and use his gun. And as Ivan was walking away, and managed to get to the gun, and I shot at him. I missed almost completely, and shot his leg. He turned around. I was panting from already being tired. "I'm, I'm not done, with you." I said, and swallowed my own blood that I felt coming up. Ivan scoffed. "Well, I'm done with you." He said, and limped away. I then, finally lost all consciousness, and everything went black.


	3. July the 4th

As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw a silhouette of what I thought was Arthur, but when I finally opened my eyes fully, it was just Mattie. "You're awake." He said joyfully. I groaned. "I want a cheeseburger." Mattie giggled. "How long was I out?" I asked. "About a week." Mattie replied. I groaned. "No wonder I feel so hungry..." I then started to sit up, until I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Mattie forced me back down. "Don't strain yourself." He said. "The doctors said that three of your ribs are cracked and two are broken." I sighed. "Damn him..." I whispered. Mattie asked what I said, I lied and said that I didn't say anything. He just smiled, then he left, and came back with Alice. "You bloody idiot, you worried me sick. I never knew that you went back to America, I thought you died in Russia!" She scolded. "Now, is that any way to treat someone that just got out of a coma?" I asked sarcastically, Mattie snickered, and Alice puffed her chest with anger. "Hey, at least I'm letting you rest in my country Al." She said, I looked out the window, and saw that a few... hundred, buildings were either damaged or destroyed. I had failed to beat the Russian enemy. I sighed, and pulled the sheets over my head. "Oi, what're you doing?" Alice asked, sounding really ticked. "I'm hiding in my shame..." I murmured. "You bloomin' idiot, Alfred. Thinking about it won't help anybody." Alice said, I just sighed, and only revealed my eyes. "Eh, better, but you really should try to let go." She said, I sighed. "And, how do I do that...?" I asked with a slight tune. Alice shrugged.

"That's what I thought..." I mumbled. "How's America doing?" I asked. "In my opinion, it's better than Britain." Alice declared. "Russia attacked three other states while you were out." Mattie said, I was shocked. "Which ones?" I asked. "Pennsylvania, West Virginia, and Maryland." Mattie listed. I sighed again, and covered my face with my hands. "Ugh... how much progress have we had against the Russians?" I asked, my voice muffled by my hands. "Pretty good, but the Soviet Union area was unharmed." Alice said. At that point, I was depressed enough not to even sigh, or groan. I turned over, and buried my face in the pillows. I heard that someone left. I didn't know who, but they probably left to leave me to my thoughts. So, I just thought of a different battle strategy. Since the Russians might attack America again, I'll have to leave some defense there, and attack Russia, without nuclear bombs. Just then, I remembered that Emily was injured as well, I looked up from the pillows, and I saw that Mattie was still there. "Hey, bro?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Mattie replied.

"Where's Emily?"

"She's next door."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's conscious."

"Can I see her?"

Mattie shook his head. "She can't walk, and you can't sit up without your wounds opening up again." He said. I mentally whined, and buried my face in the pillows again. "Sorry bro." Mattie said. "It's okay..." I replied, my voice was muffled by the pillows, so I doubt that he heard me. But I didn't hear any signs of exit, so I looked back up to him. He was sitting on a chair next to my bedside. "Why're you still here?" I asked.

"I don't want you to be so lonely." He said, I was surprised by this sudden decision. "In the days that you were out, you seemed to be dreaming. About Arthur I mean." He continued. I then turned to face him directly. "What'd you mean?" I asked.

"I heard you say his name several times." He said. My eyes widened.

"I, did?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I laughed nervously. "Oh, that's kinda embarrassing..." I said.

_To be continued..._


End file.
